Bienvenidos a Forks
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Cuando Sam y Dean llegan a un pequeno pueblo en Washington tras haber atropellado a un muchacho semidesnudo en la carretera, no esperaban encontrarse con el caso mas perturbador y dificil de toda su carrera. Por fin Edward conocera a hombres de verdad.


_Disclaimer: Ni Twatlight ni Supernatural me pertenecen. Si así fuera ya habría destruido el primero y hecho un parque de diversiones para el segundo._

Bienvenidos a Forks

**1**

_"Ooooh, we're half way theeeereee, oooh! Living on a prayer!"_

Los oídos de Dean sangraban profusamente ante los chirridos y gemidos y demás sonidos perturbadores que Sam emitía al cantar Bon Jovi ebrio. Ahora ya no parecía tan buena idea llevar esa cerveza de reserva en una hielera para el camino, sobre todo porque Dean estaba sobrio. El pobre conductor designado suspiro con resignación y siguió con su labor, o eso intento; sin embargo, media hora después y tras darse cuenta de que su hermanito no iba a callarse ya que se sabía toda la maldita discografía de Bon Jovi y Aerosmith, Dean no pudo soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de quitarse el calcetín del pie derecho para metérselo a Sam en la boca cuando OH POR DIOS! Qué demonios? Y entonces, bam!

La criatura semivestida profirió un sonido de quiebre tras ser brutalmente arrojada a unos 8 o 9 metros de distancia. Dean freno en seco, y Sam inmediatamente abrió la puerta, solo para vomitar. Su hermano no le presto atención. Solo salió del auto, esperando que haya sido solo un venado o un perro o Pie Grande.

"Oh, carajo" dijo por lo bajo tras ver la figura morena y fornida de un joven indio de cabello corto, tumbada y contorsionada en la carretera. Por un instante, Dean pensó en huir. Estaba oscuro, y seguramente no había ni un alma en kilómetros a la redonda. Y, sobre todo, su hermano no estaba en condiciones de darle un sermón moral, y es posible que ni siquiera recuerde la escena al día siguiente (de hecho, parecía ser que acababa de quedarse dormido en su propio vomito).

No es sino hasta que el bulto en la carretera empiezo a moverse, emitiendo un sonido lastimero, que Dean lo vio como un ser humano. El muchacho se mueve dificultosamente hasta quedar bocarriba, jadeando pero sin ninguna herida visible. El mayor Winchester decide ser una buena persona (lo cual tal vez lamentaría después) y se acerca a él cuidadosamente.

"Oye" le dijo en voz baja, como temiendo lastimar sus oídos. No hay respuesta. "Oye!" le dijo con más fuerza, "no te me vayas a morir aquí!" y entonces el chico profirió una especie de risa dolorosa. Por un momento, Dean pensó que estaba ebrio o drogo, porque digo, quien sale a caminar por el bosque sin camisa a mitad de la noche, y se arroja frente a un auto con las luces prendidas?

"... eva... e... Res... va" fue lo único que atino a decir, sin aliento. "A... nco... llas... d... qui..." y entonces, se desmayo. Dean pensó que había expirado ya, porque olía a perro muerto y mojado.

Sin ayuda de su hermano y con bastantes problemas, finalmente logro introducir a chico en el asiento trasero del Impala. Por supuesto, no tenía pensado levantar a Sam, así que le dio tremendo puntapié en las costillas para despertarlo.

"Levántate, perra" dijo irritado, caminando hacia la puerta del lado del conductor.

"Cretino" gruño Sam por lo bajo, cubierto de tierra y un poco de vomito en las rodillas. Con dificultad se levanto y se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento.

Dean lo miro con asco. "Ew, Sam. Ew." Y no dijo nada más. Solo piso el acelerador, con la esperanza de que el pueblo de Forks, que se anunciaba a 10 millas de ahí, no fuera otra especie de pueblo fantasma.

Llego en aproximadamente 12 minutos, cerciorándose constantemente de que el cuerpo en la parte de atrás seguía respirando (y, si en determinado caso dejaba de hacerlo, el planeaba frenar y arrojarlo de una patada al arbusto más cercano para luego darse a la fuga).

En un sitio tan pequeño no fue difícil encontrar la estación de policía (que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque tal vez no fuera tan buena idea). Se dirigió al primer escritorio, donde estaba sentado un adormilado oficial con un tupido bigote negro. Dean dio un manotazo a la mesa para despertarlo.

"Encontré un muchacho tumbado a media carretera" le dijo, medio mintiendo. Y es que 'lo encontré embarrado en la defensa de mi bello auto' no sonaba tan bien. "Tal vez tiene heridas internas o algo" Dean no era doctor ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que un golpe a 52 millas por hora que no había dejado estragos visibles seguramente había logrado hacer explotar un pulmón o dos. El hombre lo miro con preocupación, y le pidió que lo llevara con el chico. Cuando abrieron la puerta trasera el Impala, el policía arrugo el entrecejo y frunció los labios, entre pensativo y preocupado.

"Es Jacob Black" aclaro.

"Pueblo pequeño" pensó Dean.

Luego de que la ambulancia llegara tras unos quince minutos, los Winchester (uno de ellos ya inconsciente) trataron de escabullirse para evadir el interrogatorio. Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Policía con Bigote los alcanzo y les dijo que debían quedarse para hacer su declaración al día siguiente, una vez que Jacob estuviera consciente o se hubiera determinado la magnitud de sus heridas. Dean pensó por un momento en lo arriesgado que sería desafiar a la ley de Forks y ser perseguido por un policía cuarentón en bicicleta, pero en realidad estaba demasiado cansado para huir de judiciales perezosos, ya era tarde, y Sam probablemente había sufrido una congestión alcohólica. Así que decidió, sabiamente, quedarse en un pequeño hotel de paso que estaba tan solo a una cuadra de la preparatoria. Vaya educación que les dan en las pequeñas comunidades.

A la mañana siguiente, fresco como una lechuga, tomo un baño caliente mientras escuchaba como Sam hundía la cabeza en el escusado. Desayuno huevos con tocino, los cual su hermano miro con asco y pidió un vaso de agua. Y, justo cuando estaban a punto de partir tras ver que el policía baquetón tardaría rato en aparecerse por ellos, vieron algo bastante curioso.

El muchacho de anoche, esta vez con la camisa puesta, perseguía juguetonamente a una chica de cabello castaño que se tropezó de repente.

"Hey!" les grito, y ambos se le quedaron mirando. Sam solamente suspiro con fastidio y se recargo en el auto. "Tu eres el de anoche, el que at... encontré tirado en la carretera"

El chico mostro una sonrisa de blancos dientes y le tendió la mano.

"Jacob Black. Muchas gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado por ahí". Dean se sintió casi culpable por la sinceridad de sus palabras. Casi. La muchacha junto a Jacob era un caso extraño. Lo miraba fija e inquisitivamente y no parpadeaba, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Era como si los músculos de su cara de hubieran paralizado. Dean se pregunto si tendría algún problema mental, y le correspondió mirándola de la misma forma.

"Ah, ellas es mi novia, Bella Swan" dijo Jacob, y acto seguido, ella parpadeo y le propino un fuerte codazo en las costillas al que el chico respondió riendo.

"No soy su novia" se apresuro a aclarar, como si a Dean le importara, con una sonrisa torcida y extraña. Le parecía remotamente atractiva, sí; tenia buena estructura ósea y bonito cabello.

Entonces, llego Sam arrastrando los pies, pálido y desganado. "Que... sucede?" pregunto forzosamente, aunque solo quería volver al auto y quedarse dormido. Dean le explico la aventura de la que se había perdido la noche anterior, omitiendo por supuesto los detalles incriminatorios, y le explico también como Bella no era a novia de Jacob.

Justo en ese instante, una brillante camioneta Volvo (que probablemente no había siquiera salido al mercado en ese entonces) se estaciono a unos metros de ellos, y de ella bajo un joven pelirrojo con estilo despampanante. Parecía un tanto molesto, pero caminaba grácilmente y su ropa se agitaba en el aire como si de modelo en pasarela de tratase. Los hermanos se sentían confundidos. Tal vez pertenecía a una banda de narcotraficantes o era un gánster encubierto, para traer un auto así.

"Te he estado buscando por todos lados" declaro con voz suave, dirigiéndose a Bella. Miro a Jacob de reojo y torció la boca. "Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no estabas. Porque no me avisaste? Estaba muy preocupado"

"Edward... ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte cuando estoy con Jacob" dijo ella en un murmuro, tratando de no mirar a los Winchester.

"Por supuesto que me preocupo cuando estas con este perro" dijo, aunque sin mucho ánimo de ofender. Aun así, Jacob se encendió inmediatamente y se interpuso dramáticamente entre Edward y Bella.

"Repite eso, Chupasangre, y será lo último que dirás" le amenazo. Edward estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero Bella los separo, preocupada, y sin noción ya de la presencia de unos extraños en su conversación.

Dean y Sam intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sospecha. Aquel no era un insulto que se oyese en todos lados, tampoco algo que le vayas diciendo a diesta y siniestra a cualquiera. Sin embargo, era de dia, asi que procuraron darle poca importancia; de lo contrario, acabarian sintiendose como dos viejas de lavanderia, chismosas y paranoicas.

"Cálmense, por favor" dijo con voz entrecortada. "No quiero que se peleen por mi".

Pues a Dean y a Sam le parecía que el que dos chicos atractivos se pelearan por ti era el sueño de toda chica. Aparentemente no el de aquel especial copo de nieve.

"Vámonos, por favor" sentencio Bella por fin, y arrastro a Edward a la camioneta mientras él y Jacob intercambiaban miradas acaloradas. Los Winchester estaban seriamente confundidos y perturbados por los dramas adolescentes de hoy en día, pero supusieron que era debido a la falta de televisión.

"Bueno..." comenzó Dean, aunque no había mucho que decir, "creo que nosotros... nos iremos ya. Me da gusto que estés bien, Jacob" dijo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. "Y no te preocupes, los tipos serios como el aburren a las mujeres en poco tiempo. Buena suerte con eso" el muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa, y se dirigieron al Impala. "Ese chico me recuerda a mi cuando era joven. Excepto que yo no corría desnudo por ahí" pensó, y suspiro.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña tienda para comprar provisiones para el camino (nada de cerveza ni vodka ni whisky ni tequila ni siquiera una botella de rompope). Sam se quedo en el auto, pues no tenía ánimos de caminar, ni siquiera de existir. Estando en la caja, Dean escucho una interesante conversación de los viejos pueblerinos detrás de el.

"Dicen que no son osos, sino lobos gigantes" comentaba un viejo, impresionado. "Jack vio uno la semana pasada, cerca de La Push."

"Crees que hayan tenido algo que ver con las desapariciones? Y los cadáveres que se han encontrado, les han destrozado el cuello! Qué clase de lobo haría eso?"

"No lo sé, Harry. Pero ya van seis en los últimos dos meses, y estoy empezando a pensar que Forks ya no es un lugar seguro. Tal vez tengamos que mudarnos a Canadá"

Y, después de pagar, Dean volvió al Impala con un periódico en las manos, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sam, y condujo esperando que aquel lugar tuviera una biblioteca.

* * *

_Fue muy entretenido escribir esto mientras no prestaba atención en clase. No es con ánimo de ofender a nadie pero creo que Twatlight es el libro mas terriblemente escrito y con el más pobre reparto que se haya convertido en Best Seller. En fin. Solo pensé que a los Cullen les vendría bien conocer hombres de verdad._


End file.
